


The Sniper and The Cop

by Alice_in_Hell



Series: Requests and Prompts [1]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 20 Questions, Innocent 10k, M/M, Naive 10K, Porn Studio, Requited Unrequited Love, Younger Vasquez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Hell/pseuds/Alice_in_Hell
Summary: Request;Anonymous - So here it is: basically, Vasquez looks older than he is, and is in his 20s. He has a thing for 10k, and when he finally admits it, 10k says he feels the same. You can build off that, it can be any type of story, one shot of multi. Just don't forget the smut we need XDYou ask and you shall receive!(Edited Dec. 3, 2018)





	The Sniper and The Cop

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after the group leaves Mexico and the Zeros, but before they reach California. I tried to keep everyone in character, but it was a little tricky with Vasquez. I hope I lived up to the askers expectations.

**Vasquez's POV**

 

"We might be stuck here for a while," I say after looking out through the dirty window. After getting forcefully separated from the group, 10K and I ran into some building to avoid the Z horde and now we seem to be trapped in here until the horde passes.

  
"Did you see if the others got to safety?" 10K asks, looking up from his lap. He's sitting on one of the only chairs in the small entrance room, worry coming off of him in waves. I suddenly feel the strong urge to comfort him, though I can't say I'm surprised at it. I've been growing rather. . . . attached to him in the time I've known him.

  
"Yeah, I saw them running into another building," I say, earning a sigh of relief from him, which makes me feel better. I take a look around the room, but it's rather on the bare side of things. There are two chairs sitting side by side in one corner and it's also got a reception's desk next to the only other door that's directly opposite of the two chairs.  
I walk over to the door and open it after listening for anything, only to take a step back in shock. The room has a heart-shaped bed in the center of it and is surrounded by cameras. There is a nightstand with a pair of leather handcuffs sitting on top, which causes me to blush a little. I see on the wall there is a sign saying "Harold's Harem" in bright green, neon letters.

  
"What is this place?" 10K asks while peeking over my shoulder. How do I even begin to explain this? I've heard that he's never watched porn so this is gonna be an awkward conversation.

  
"It's a porn studio," I say bluntly, deciding just to get it over with. He takes a step back as though he was burned and his face and neck gain this pink blush that's kinda cute. I wonder how far down the blush goe- I'm gonna stop that thought right there.

  
"What!?" 10K squeaks, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He glances back into the room, then back at me with this nervous look in his eye that I can't really explain.

  
"How about we just stay in here?" I state, trying to ignore the awkwardness that this whole situation is causing. I quickly shut the door and walk over to the two chairs, eventually followed by 10K, who seems to be nervous. Roughly a half an hour later of awkward silence, 10K speaks,

  
"We don't really know each other very well, do we?" He says, surprising me. Out of all the things I thought he'd say, that was not one of them. I mean, he’s not entirely wrong, we really don’t.

  
"I guess your right. . . . how about we fix that?" I ask without even thinking. I don't even know where that came from.

  
"How?" He asks, looking just as surprised at my answer as I am. He tilts his head a little to the side like a child, reminding me of just how innocent he really is. How somebody in this world can still be that innocent is beyond me.

  
"You ever play 20 questions?" I ask, honestly curious about it.

  
"No, what is it?" He asks, keeping his head tilted.

  
"It's a game where we take turns asking a question until we reach 20. We both have to answer the question and we have to be honest." I explain, earning a nod of understanding from him. He turns the chair he's sitting in towards me while I do the same with mine. When we get settled, I decided to start pretty simply. "Favorite color?  Mines red."

  
"Green." He answers, looking up from his lap once again. "Um. . . . favorite animal?" He asks, sounding unsure. I give him a small reassuring smile that causes him to lose some of the tension. "Mines a Meerkat." He says, earning a surprised look from me. "I like them because family is super important and everyone is valued." He answers, looking down at the pink blush comes back with a vengeance.

  
"That's pretty cool," I say, causing him to look back up. "Mines a dog because they are extremely loyal and resilient," I say, earning a nod from him. He doesn't even realize I wasn't just talking about dogs. He has those traits as well. "How about hobbies? What did you do for fun before everything went to hell?" I ask.

  
"I spent a lot of time fishing and doing archery." He says, not really surprising me with his answer.

  
"Well, believe it or not, I spent a lot of time drawing," I say, slightly embarrassed.

  
"Really? That's awesome! You shouldn't be embarrassed by that at all." He says with an honest look in his eyes. "How old are you?" He asks suddenly. "I'm 18."

  
"I'm 26," I say, earning a surprised look. I know I look older than I am, so I'm not really insulted at his shock, though I am surprised at the other emotion in his eyes. He seems to have gained a lustful look in his eye, but I can't tell for sure. Suddenly, I get an idea on how to find out for sure.

  
"How about this, how many people have you kissed, and not just any kiss, but on the lips?" I ask, deciding to up my game. I earn a surprised and nervous look from him, which causes me to almost smirk, that is if it wasn't for my strong self-control.

  
"Well... .um, I guess. . . . I guess n-none." He stutters shyly, unknowingly causing me to feel a spike of arousal. So, he really is a virgin when it comes to everything then. He looks up into my eyes, but then drops his view down to my lips, but only for less than a second before he looks back at my eyes. So, it seems this little fascination I have with him might be mutual then.

  
"Really? That's too bad. Have you ever thought about how it might go?" I ask, not really caring about the game anymore as I place a hand on his thigh, earning my a gulp in response. He moves one of his hands over mine, but he doesn't try to remove it, which gives me some encouragement. I start gently rubbing his thigh and he seems to like it if small noises he's making are anything to go by.

  
"Yeah." He says in a whisper that sounds a little like a moan. He looks up from the hand and at me with a look of confusion mixed with lust. This look causes another spike of arousal and I move both my hands to either one of his arms and I pull him on to my lap, earning a surprised squeak. I know it sounds cheesy, but he looks even cuter up close. I pull him even closer to where our lips are almost touching.

  
"If you don't want this, you need to tell me now, because I might not be able to stop later," I whisper, being honest. If this goes the way I'm hoping it will, he'll be begging for more.

  
"I-I want... I want this." He says in a voice I've never heard from him before. It's a mixture between a moan and a plea, which causes me to slam my lips onto his. It's pretty clear this is his first kiss, which just makes me more excited. I'm this kid first and I'm gonna make sure he never forgets it. I quickly take control, though he doesn't seem to mind too much, based on the slight hard-on I can feel on my thigh.

  
I start kissing his neck and grinding my clothes hard-on against his, causing him to let out a moan that could put a porn star to shame. "How about we move this to the bed?" I ask, making sure I'm not reading this wrong.

  
"Yes please." He whimpers, grinding down on me. I quickly stand up, causing him to stiffen in surprise and he locks his legs around me, which I'm not mad about at all. I walk us over to the door and kick it open, earning a whimper from 10K.

  
I then drop him on the bed and quickly take off my shirt, followed by 10K doing the same. I then start taking off my pants, then help 10K out of his with care. Once our pants are gone, I grip the waistband of his underwear and look him in the eyes, asking for permission. I earn a nod and lower his underwear off slowly like I'm unwrapping a present, which is honestly the best way to describe 10K right now. Lying there, waiting for me to continue with this, waiting for me to take him for myself.

  
After that, I quickly take off my boxers and crawl on top of him while 10k starts kissing my neck the same way I did to him earlier. I look over at the nightstand I saw earlier and reach over to open the drawer, which luckily has lube in it, which will make this a lot easier. I start kissing him on the lips but pull away a little so I can explain this to him.    
"Do you know how this goes?" I ask him, not wanting to scare him. He blinks once before he looks down in embarrassment.

  
"Sorta. I know where everything. . . . . goes." He responds, his cheeks turning bright red. I feel myself become impossibly harder at the innocent way he words it. He really is precious.

  
"I need to prep you," I say in a gentle tone, which isn't easy when one has a massive hard-on. I put lube on my fingers and place one of them just on the rim of his hole, causing his eyes to widen before they close. "This is gonna hurt a little, but it will be worth it, I promise," I say, trying to explain it the best way I can. I push the first one in, causing him to let out a grunt and he grips my shoulder. I let him adjust for a few seconds before I start pushing the finger in and out, making his grip tighten.

  
Soon, I pull out the finger and place two just outside, looking at him for permission. He nods and I push the two fingers in and he groans. I push the two in and out a couple of times before I start scissoring him, which causes him to wince. I start kissing him to distract him, which seems to work pretty well. After about a minute of this, I add a third and he lets out a groan that's a mix of pain and pleasure. Soon, I feel 10K start pushing against my fingers and I let out a groan at the thought of him fucking himself on my fingers. I grow impatient and pull my fingers out, earning a whine from him.

  
"Don't worry, you'll have something better real soon." I purr, spreading his legs so I can sit in between them. I grab my cock and lube it up as much as I can, trying to make this as painless as possible. I then position it at his hole and look up at him for permission once more. I don't want to do anything he's not completely ready for.

  
"Yes." He begs, pushing against me. I start pushing in and I grab his cock to distract him from the pain. I start jerking him off as I slowly push in, trying my best not to hurt him. As I get about halfway in, I stop pushing so he can get adjusted, though after a few moments 10K roughly push back, causing me to bottom out suddenly. I grab his hips to still him, but he whines. Fine, he wants it rough, I'll give him roughly. I grip his hips harder, defiantly enough to cause bruising and pull out half way before slamming back in, causing him to let out a loud moan.

  
I do this a couple more times before I switch our positions so I'm lying down and he's on top of me. I then buck up and his mouth opens in a silent scream as he slams down to meet my next thrust. I start fucking him like an animal, hard and rough. He's taking it like a pro though, begging and pleading for me to go harder, faster, rougher. After a while, he completely comes undone, cumming all over both of us and covering his mouth to muffle a scream. I almost cum on the spot at the sight of him, sweaty and covered in cum, plus the sudden tightening around my cock didn't help.

  
I flip us both over and start really going at it. I raise both of his legs so they're resting on my shoulders, allowing me to go deeper than before. I continue to fuck him as he lets out little whimpers and moans from overstimulation, which spur me on even more. It's not long before I feel my orgasm suddenly hit me like a truck, cumming hard into 10K, earning another weak moan.

  
After a few moments and a couple more thrusts, I slowly pull out, trying not to hurt or overwhelm him. I lay next to him and he seems a little worried, letting me know that he's not sure what to do next. I pull him closer to where he's laying his head on my chest and my arm is wrapped around him. He lets out a sigh of what I hope is content and snuggles closer, not that I mind of course.

  
After a couple of minutes, I feel his breath even out, letting me know he's fallen asleep. "I'll protect you, no matter what," I say, unable to say what I really mean. I can't say it, I just can't, not after what happened last time.

  
"Love you too." I hear, causing me to stiffen up. Wait, he wasn't asleep?! I feel his grip on me tighten and he tenses, obviously scared of my reaction. The thought of him moving due to fear causes me to relax, which causes him to do the same. It suddenly occurs to me what he said. He knew what I meant and this causes my heart to race. I tighten my grip around him and kiss his head, thanking him.

  
No one is hurting 10K, not while I'm still breathing. I'm not gonna let my future be a repeat of my past.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking any 10K Z-Nation requests! The rules are the following
> 
> 1\. Ship (Who do you want with 10K)  
> 2\. Request (What do you want)  
> 3\. Name (Anonymous is ok, just ask to be unnamed.)
> 
> Denials -  
> No Doc x 10K (I view them as father and son)  
> No rape, but I will do dubious consent


End file.
